


Smooth Dancer

by Christie_Cavedish



Category: Deep Purple (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christie_Cavedish/pseuds/Christie_Cavedish
Summary: 据说Ronnie James Dio离开彩虹之后Blackmore问Gillan是否愿意加入Rainbow, Gillan拒绝了。他们那个时候又成了朋友...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Smooth Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know those people personally, I don't own the characters, I merely wrote down a little piece of my fantasy. It was 4 years ago, I think I want this little piece to be in here...

**Blackmore POV:**  
  
  
我…没有年轻时的愤怒，和冲动去让我的琴声变成火和电光，我希望做些欢快的东西让人快乐，Ronnie不会懂，Cozy不会懂。  
  
Ronnie觉得我是个专横无理的自大狂还脾气臭，可是他只要一不高兴就会摆着臭脸一句话也不会说对吧。那是他的错对吧。  
  
现在，他要走了，Cozy也要走了。难道是我的错？  
  
我知道他在跟那俩个混蛋联系，无所谓…就是想搞他们所谓的什么“重金属”？我会赚更多的钱，变得更加有名，让所有的人都记住我的名字。我只想做我喜欢的事。  
  
录音棚里只有我一个人，但是不妨碍我欣赏美酒。但本来只想小酌，可是我总感觉有股气舒展不开，需要痛痛快快的喝下去消解全部的怨气，怨什么？  
  
**Gillan POV:**  
  
平静的晚上，我跟Zoe在看电视节目。听见门铃响了，我打开门，是他。  
  
我觉得吃惊，这么晚了他有何贵干。  
  
“ian？愿不愿意做我的主唱啊？加入Rainbow？”  
  
“你喝多了。”  
  
“我在问你，愿不愿意加入Rainbow”  
  
“……”  
  
我知道什么是正确的回答，醉酒的Blackmore才会主动找我回去。  
  
“不了，谢谢。”  
  
我看到他脸上一瞬间的失望，他的褐色大眼睛里似乎闪过片刻的期待在我回答之后消失了。然后他笑了:  
  
“哈哈哈，你不愿意啊，那我走了，再见”  
  
他转身就要走，可是醉意正酣，刚一转身，差点摔在门边。我把他拉了回来。  
  
“你喝醉了，别回去了，这么晚很危险的。”  
  
他没有回答，迷迷糊糊的看了我一眼。然后开始念叨:  
  
“这个Ronnie，真是的…我说我要做一点轻快的东西，他就不说话了。我说…最搞笑的是，一个破封面没有他他就认为我抢他和Cozy的功？我是这种这种不明事理的人么？我会是有意为之吗？…”  
  
他在埋怨Dio的小心眼,我心里觉得有点好笑，还有些讽刺，但是转念又想把他搂在怀里，可Zoe在我的旁边我不能这样做。他现在又瘦下去了，现在喝醉了酒，还站不稳。  
  
过了这几年我意识到我什么都不是，什么也干不成。我怎么会取笑他的轻狂和任性。不过他一点没变，想一出是一出还不考虑别人的感受。  
  
我爱他，甚至超过了Zoe。我可能觉得愧疚，但人无法控制自己的感情。我把他扶到客房，轻轻的扶到了床上。刚出房间门就Zoe的冷眼:  
  
“你知道你们最后会怎么样的。”  
  
“我拒绝了他”  
  
“那你现在在做什么？”  
  
“我只是怕他一个人回去不安全”  
  
“……”  
  
“我今晚留下来陪他，如果他吃了东西，可能会被噎到…”  
  
“晚安，Ian”  
  
我不知道怎么回复她，她转身回到了我们的房间。我来到了客房，守在他身边。我知道他非常逞强，从不以柔弱的姿态示人，可是他是那么情绪化，那么敏感，我全都知道。所以现在他会醉的不省人事，所以现在我会在他左右。  
  
**Blackmore POV:**  
  
天应该刚刚亮，我醒来发现这不是我的床。心里有点紧张，看了下四周回想起昨晚的事。  
  
该死，我真走运，他没答应我。  
  
**Gillan POV:**  
  
他推门的时候我已经醒了，但是我假装还在沉睡，躺在客厅的沙发上。等他走了以后，我发现他留了一张字条：  
  
“谢谢你的床和醒酒的茶。  
  
——R. Blackmore”  
看上去他真的是彻底酒醒了，因为除此以外，他什么也没说，什么也没提起。


End file.
